Christmas Wishes
by Epeefencer
Summary: It's hard to be away from the one you love, especially at Christmas and so it is for Harry and Ginny. A small Christmas gift to you, my readers. Happy Christmas to all.
1. Harry's Wish

1

 **Christmas Wishes**

 **Harry's Wish**

Harry Potter sat in the cold tent thinking about the one person who meant the most to him, his ex-girlfriend, Ginny Weasley.

Things hadn't been going well as of late, what with having no luck in their hunt for Voldemort's Horcruxes since they had recovered the Locket from Umbridge at the Ministry of Magic many months ago.

Then there had been the fight with Ron and his abandoning him and Hermione, leaving the two of them to struggle forward on their own.

Hermione was currently in her room, probably crying again, leaving Harry sitting and thinking alone. That's what she did most of the time any more, something that made Harry feel extremely guilty.

To distract himself, he turned on the wireless that had come with the tent they had borrowed from Mr Weasley. Though he knew it was almost Christmas, he hadn't known it was Christmas Eve until it was mentioned on the wireless.

Since Ginny wasn't at Hogwarts, he couldn't stare at her dot on the Marauder's Map like he did when she was there. It only added to his melancholy and he found he missed her more than ever.

His attention was drawn to the wireless as a new song began to play.

 _ **I'm dreamin' tonight of a place I love  
Even more than I usually do  
And although I know it's a long road back  
I promise you**_

He smiled sadly, recognizing the tune from when he was younger, locked up in the cupboard under the stairs on Christmas, listening through the door while his so called relatives celebrated.

Grabbing a piece of parchment, he began to write.

 _My Dearest Ginny,_

 _I hope you'll forgive me if I'm no longer allowed to use that term. It's Christmas Eve and I find myself missing you more than ever. I now realize what a prat I was for how I treated you. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me._

 _ **I'll be home for Christmas  
You can plan on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents on the tree**_

 _All I can say in my defence was that I wasn't thinking clearly and wish that I had the chance to do things over because I'd certainly do them differently now. With all I've been through it's made me sit down and think about things, something I've had a lot of time to do recently._

 _ **Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the lovelight gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams**_

 _I want you to know that the thing that has gotten me through the dark days and lonely nights has been my thoughts of you and the life we could have once this is over. I know I should have told this to your face when I had the chance, but I need to do it now, so I'm writing it and promise to say it to you in person the first chance I get. I Love You, Ginny, with all my heart._

 _ **I'll be home for Christmas  
You can plan on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents on the tree**_

 _How I wish that I was there with you right now, sitting in the parlour at the Burrow, snuggled together after making endless paper chains, drinking some of your Mum's fabulous hot chocolate, watching the fairy lights twinkling on the Christmas tree adding colourful highlights to your amazing red hair, making you look even more beautiful than you all ready are._

 _ **Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the lovelight gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams  
**_

 _I pray that by next Christmas that we'll be spending it together, that's if you'll have me and we can start our life together without all this hanging over us. It's the dream of that, that keeps me going._

 _I hope you are having a Happy Christmas,_

 _I love you,_

 _Harry_

 _ **If only in my dreams**_

Harry glanced to make sure Hermione was still in her room as he quietly exited the tent. He knew he was taking a huge risk but he didn't really care. To him, Ginny was worth any risk and it just felt right.

He knew if she caught him, he was in for the lecture of his life and though he loved her like a sister, he'd had all the lectures he could take.

Walking a short distance from the tent, he called out softly, "Kreacher, I need you."

There was a soft pop and the old elf appeared before him.

"How mays Kreacher be of service, Master Harry?" the elf asked with a deep bow.

"Can you deliver this to Ginny Weasley?" Harry asked, holding out the scroll of parchment.

"Yes, Master Harry. Kreacher can deliver your letter for you," Kreacher replied.

"If you can, make sure she is alone," Harry said as he handed Kreacher the scroll.

"As you wish," Kreacher replied, bowing once more. Then with another pop, the elf was gone.

Harry sighed sadly, wishing he could have gone with Kreacher instead of just sending his letter but he knew if he went back to the Burrow now that he'd probably not have the willpower to leave.

He stared up into the clear night sky, the moon was just a small sliver, letting the stars shine brightly. He let the stillness of the calm night around him fill him with a sense of peace.

Though he knew that many trials lay ahead, right at that moment, he pushed it from his mind. He let his thoughts drift to Ginny and how much he loved her and just for a while, let go of his troubles, relishing the warm feelings he experienced thinking about his dream of the life he wished for with the woman he loved completely.


	2. Ginny's Wish

2

 **Christmas Wishes**

 **Ginny's Wish**

Ginny sat on the couch in the parlour at the Burrow, her legs tucked up under her, wrapped in a duvet as she sipped hot chocolate and stared at the Christmas tree.

She smiled sadly as she watched the fairy lights twinkling brightly. The only light being provided by the fairly lights, a couple of candles lit on the mantle and the fire that crackled and popped in the fireplace.

As was her habit when she was alone, her thoughts were centred on one person, her boyfriend, Harry. Though the prat had 'broken up' with her after Dumbledore's funeral, in her heart she didn't consider them that way.

How she wished that he were there with her at that moment, safe from harm and danger. That she could be snuggled into his side, enjoying Christmas Eve with the one she loved.

She smiled as she envisioned the scene. Two mugs of hot chocolate were sitting on the low table by the couch, each with marshmallows floating in the dark steamy liquid.

She would be sitting cuddled up next to him, her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped about her holding her close. Every once and a while sharing a tender kiss.

She decided she wanted to write her thoughts down and quietly went and retrieved a piece of parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink.

As she gathered her thoughts, in the background the soft strains of a song began on the wireless.

 _ **Greeting cards have all been sent  
The Christmas rush is through  
But I still have one wish to make  
A special one for you**_

 _My Dearest Harry,_

 _Though I know you tried to break up with me, I want you to know that I don't accept that. In my heart we're still together, no matter what you said after the funeral. My heart will always belong to you because even though I never said it out loud to your face, I love you._

 _ **Merry Christmas Darling  
We're apart that's true  
But I can dream and in my dreams  
I'm Christmasing with you**_

 _Right at this moment, I'm sitting here in the parlour, cuddled on the couch in front of the fire, pretending the warmth I'm feeling is because you are snuggled up beside me, holding me close._

 _Though the tree looks beautiful, there is something lacking and I know it's because you aren't here with me. When I got home from Hogwarts and Mum and I decorated the tree, I imagined you were here with me helping me decorate, making way too many paper chains, laughing, touching and sharing kisses as we turned the Burrow into a Christmas display._

 _ **Holidays are joyful  
There's always something new  
But ev'ryday's a holiday  
When I'm near to you**_

 _Oh, how I wish it were true. I miss you so much. I just want you safe and home here with me, holding me close and making me feel safe and secure, just like you did when I awoke down in the Chamber. It's a feeling that I only feel with you any more. Not with my parents, not with my brothers, only when I'm with you._

 _The only thing that's keeping me going is my dream of what our life will be like once old snake face is dealt with. I know in my heart that you will prevail and return to me. I have all the faith in the world in you so I don't want you doubting yourself, like you usually do._

 _ **The lights on my tree  
I wish you could see  
I wish it ev'ry day  
Logs on the fire  
Fill me with desire  
To see you and to say**_

 _Mum's been pretty put out with me because I haven't been my usual, Christmasy self. Of course, Dad has been a bit more understanding but neither know that we are going out. I want you to be here when we tell them._

 _I have no idea when I'll be able to give this to you but I'll be sure to keep it so that once you return to my arms, I'll have proof to show you that I really was thinking about you and wanting you here with me._

 _ **That I wish you Merry Christmas  
Happy New Year too  
I've just one wish on this Christmas eve  
I wish I were with you**_

 _I'm wishing you a Happy Christmas and also wishing my wish comes true, that by this time next year, we'll be together once more,_

 _I love you,_

 _Your Ginny_

Ginny had just finished rolling up the small scroll, staring at it sadly. She hoped that no matter where he was that Harry could feel her love for him.

Her mother had just stopped in a few moments ago, reminding her like she had when she was a child that unless she went to bed, Father Christmas wouldn't be stopping by.

Ginny had smiled but Molly had seen that it didn't reach her eyes and it was tinged with sadness. She had hugged her daughter hard, trying to reassure her that everything would be all right.

She was saddened when Ginny hadn't reacted the way she had expected and she realized that her parental hugs just didn't have the same reassurance it had in the past. That left her wondering what had changed or more importantly who had taken that place.

Though she thought she just might have an inkling of who had taken that spot, if her daughter's reaction to a certain someone's name was any indication.

She bid Ginny good night and headed up to bed, leaving her daughter alone in the parlour.

Ginny had just finished her now cold hot chocolate and was thinking about heading to bed when she was surprised by a popping sound and then standing there before her was Kreacher.

She was astounded by the change she saw in him. He was much cleaner and so was the tea towel he was wearing. She also noticed that he was wearing a gold locket around his neck.

She had to shake herself when the old house elf bowed low. "Mistress Ginny, Master Harry asked Kreacher to deliver this to you," he said, holding out a scroll of parchment.

Ginny felt tears fill her eyes. "How is he?" she asked in a near panic, falling to her knees so she was just slightly taller than Kreacher.

Kreacher gave her a troubled look. "Master Harry is doing as well as can be expected," he said uncomfortably.

Ginny watched as the elderly elf looked like he wanted to say more, but didn't quite know what to say. His mouth opened and closed several times. Finally one of his efforts took he he began to speak, though Ginny could tell it was reluctantly.

"Master Harry and his Miss Grangy are cold and hungry most of the time. Master Harry despairs that he hasn't done more than he has," Kreacher all but whispered sadly.

Ginny noticed the elf's limbs begin to shake and she recognized it as what happened when an elf was getting ready to punish themselves.

"Kreacher, you are not to hurt yourself, you know Harry wouldn't want you to," she said firmly.

"Yes, Mistress," Kreacher replied sadly.

It took a moment but Ginny suddenly realized Kreacher hadn't mentioned her brother. At first her heart froze but then she realized that if Ron had been killed, Harry would have moved mountains to let the family know.

That led to only one conclusion, that for some reason he had left and that made her blood boil.

"Kreacher, do you know where my brother went to?" she asked pointedly.

"Kreacher is not sure, as I's wasn't there. All's I could tell was he and Master Harry had an argument. Kreacher isn't sure where's he went but because he stayed with Master Harry and Miss Grangy at Master Harry's house, I can sense he is near the sea," the old house elf explained.

He then looked very troubled and Ginny could tell he wanted to punish himself again. "Kreacher hopes Master Harry won't be mad at Kreacher for telling Mistress Ginny these things."

Ginny reached out and gently squeezed his shoulder. "I'm sure Harry won't mind you telling me. You know I would never betray him," she said compassionately.

Kreacher smiled at her shyly. "Kreacher knows because Mistress Ginny has given her heart to Master Harry, just as Master Harry has given his heart in return."

Ginny's eyes filled with tears. "Thank you," she choked emotionally. She then impulsively reached out and hugged the old elf, causing him to blush.

"Kreacher should be going," he said sadly.

Ginny suddenly remembered the letter she had written. "Kreacher, could you deliver this to Harry?" she asked grabbing the parchment she had written.

"I would be Kreacher's honour to deliver Mistress Ginny's letter to Master Harry," he said with a deep bow.

"Thank you, Kreacher," Ginny said gratefully.

Kreacher bowed once more and disappeared with a pop.

Ginny sat down in front of the fire and opened Harry's scroll and began to read, somehow feeling connected to Harry across the miles.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Far away, as Harry stared at the stars, he was startled when Kreacher reappeared.

"Mistress Ginny asked Kreacher to give this to Master Harry," Kreacher said, holding out her scroll.

"Thank you, Kreacher," Harry said huskily, finding it unbelievable that Ginny had a letter ready to send back to him as Kreacher hadn't been gone long enough for Ginny to read his letter and write a reply.

Kreacher bowed lowly. "Kreacher will return to Hogwarts where he can keep an eye on Mistress Ginny."

Harry nodded, only paying partial attention to the elf, who then disappeared.

He made his way back into the tent and after making sure Hermione was still in her room, sat down and began to read Ginny's letter. He was surprised when he could literally feel her love for him across the miles that lay between them.

He couldn't help but think that it was a Happy Christmas after all.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: Just a little Christmas present for you, my readers. I hope you enjoyed it. As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
